An organic electroluminescence (organic EL) device is an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) in which the light emitting layer is a film made from organic compounds, which emits light in response to the electric current. The light emitting layer containing the organic compound is sandwiched between two electrodes. The organic EL device is applied to flat panel displays due to its high illumination, low weight, ultra-thin profile, self-illumination without back light, low power consumption, wide viewing angle, high contrast, simple fabrication methods and rapid response time.
Typically, the organic EL device is composed of organic material layers sandwiched between two electrodes. The organic material layers include, e.g., hole injection layer (HIL), hole transporting layer (HTL), emitting layer (EML), electron transporting layer (ETL), and electron injection layer (EIL). The basic mechanism of organic EL involves the injection, transport, and recombination of carriers as well as exciton formation for emitting light. When an external voltage is applied across the organic EL device, electrons and holes are injected from the cathode and the anode, respectively. Electrons will be injected from the cathode into a LUMO (lowest unoccupied molecular orbital) and holes will be injected from the anode into a HOMO (highest occupied molecular orbital). Subsequently, the electrons recombine with holes in the light emitting layer to form excitons, which then deactivate to emit light. When luminescent molecules absorb energy to achieve an excited state, the exciton may either be in a singlet state or a triplet state, depending on how the spins of the electrons and holes have been combined. It is well known that the excitons formed under electrical excitation typically include 25% singlet excitons and 75% triplet excitons. In the fluorescence materials, however, the electrically generated energy in the 75% triplet excitons will be dissipated as heat for decay from the triplet state is spin forbidden. Therefore, a fluorescent electroluminescence device has only 25% internal quantum efficiency, which leads to the theoretically highest external quantum efficiency (EQE) of only 5% due to only ˜20% of the light out-coupling efficiency of the device. In contrast to fluorescent electroluminescence devices, phosphorescent organic EL devices make use of spin-orbit interactions to facilitate intersystem crossing between singlet and triplet states, thus obtaining emission from both singlet and triplet states and the internal quantum efficiency of electroluminescence devices from 25% to 100%.
For full-colored flat panel displays using organic EL devices, the organic materials used in the organic EL devices are still unsatisfactory in half-life time, power consumption, luminance, and efficiency. In addition to those described above, the deep blue emission (CIE y coordinates below 0.15) from AMOLED also needs improvement.